The Baby Book
by Jordy Williams
Summary: While talking about the soon to be new member of the Seville family, Alvin and Brittany spend time with their twins, Alvin Jr. and Al Jr., looking through their baby book. This is a preview to a multi-chapter story I am trying to write. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**** This is just a preview for a multi-chapter fanfiction I am trying to write. While I plan for this scene to be in the story, the final piece may be slightly different than this one.**

* * *

As the rain poured down from the dark gray clouds outside, Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. leaned against the back of the couch, watching the heavy water droplets cascade down the glass window, impatiently waiting for their parents to get home.

Brittany had a doctor's appointment earlier that afternoon, and despite the fact that she hated going out in the rain (she complained that it would make her hair frizz), she seemed excited.

Alvin had told the boys that she was having an "ultrasound" done, whatever that is. They had asked Simon what it was after Alvin and Brittany had left and he explained, but the idea seemed odd to them. He also said that they were going to found out if the new baby was going to be a boy or a girl, and while the twins weren't happy about it, they were still curious as to what the gender of their new sibling would be.

Eleanor glanced into the living room through the open doorway that connected the kitchen with it, and she grinned softly at the two red-clad chipmunks, slightly amused. "They'll be home soon, you two." she said.

"They've been gone for a long time, Aunt Ellie!" Al Jr. groaned, flopping back on one of the couch cushions.

"They have only been out for a couple of hours."

"Well, that's too long." Alvin Jr. grumbled. "How long does this 'ultrasound' thing take?" Eleanor giggled.

"How about a snack, boys? I'm sure they'll be back by the time you're done." Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. looked at each other for a moment and shrugged, then climbed off of the couch and ran into the kitchen. They still wanted to wait and be the first to see Alvin and Brittany when they arrived, but it was impossible to pass on food made by their Aunt Eleanor.

* * *

The front door opened and closed, and two voices could be heard as Al Jr. and Alvin Jr. finished their peanut butter sandwiches and glasses of milk. The voices were arguing over something, and the boys knew that their parents were finally home.

They both jumped out of their chairs and took off into the main room of the Seville household. There Alvin and Brittany were, he taking his sopping wet jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack, and she checking her makeup in the mirror. The twins weren't entirely sure what they were arguing about, but it sounded like it had something to do with names.

"Mom, Dad!" they shouted in unison, and both adults looked over.

"Hey!" Alvin greeted them. He squatted, and the two 7 year olds rushed over, nearly tackling him to the floor. Alvin chuckled and Brittany rolled her eyes, heading into the kitchen. She never understood why boys roughhoused so much.

"What took so long, Dad?" Alvin Jr. asked, and Al Jr. nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, kiddos," Alvin replied, standing straight up. "Ultrasounds can take a while."

"Did ya find out what it's gonna be?" Al Jr. asked next, and Alvin smiled.

"Yup," he walked over to the couch and sat, and his two sons joined him, one sitting on either side of him. "You're going to have a little sister."

"Awww…" they grumbled in protest. If they had to have a new baby in the family, they at least hoped it would've been a boy.

"Oh, come on now," Alvin looked at each of them. "I bet you'll love having a baby sister." He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a few small square shaped pieces of paper, and the twins looked at them.

"What are these?" Alvin Jr. questioned.

"Pictures of the baby from the ultrasound. The doctor let us have them."

They were confused. They couldn't see a baby in any of the pictures. All they saw was a big black space with a strange looking blob in the middle.

Sensing their bewilderment, Alvin pointed to the blob, then said, "There she is."

"That doesn't look anything like a baby!" Al Jr. commented in disbelief. Alvin laughed.

"I know, but she will as she continues to grow. You guys looked like that when your mom was pregnant with you."

"No way!" Alvin Jr. cried out. "We never looked that weird!"

"Yes, you did," Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"And we've got the pictures to prove it." Brittany cut in, entering the room again. She walked over to a large bookshelf that was placed against one of the living room walls, and grabbed what looked like a photo album from it. She took a seat with her family, and Alvin Jr. climbed onto his father's lap to get a better view of what she was holding.

In her hands was a thick book. The cover of it was light blue, and it had Alvin Jr. and Al Jr.'s names and birthday written in gold lettering, and there was a few pictures of various baby items, like a bottle and blocks, decorated on it.

"This is your baby book," Brittany said, running her hand along its front. "When you were really young, we kept track of everything you did, to save as memories for later on." She opened the cover of the book slowly, and on the first page were two pictures, much like the ones Alvin held in his hand.

"This was when we first found out we were having twins," Brittany pointed to each picture. "This is you, A.J, and Al, this is you." Neither of the boys could see how they looked like that, but they decided not to question it anymore. Brittany flipped the page, and two more photos followed. Each was a picture of one of the twins, wrapped in blue baby blankets.

"The day you were born," Alvin mumbled. "You were both so tiny…"

"I was born first, right, Dad?" Alvin Jr. looked up at Alvin, and he nodded.

"Yep, you are older than Al by ten minutes." Alvin Jr. smirked while Al Jr. glared at him, and Alvin ruffled his younger son's hair. "But that doesn't make you better than him, A.J. You are both equal."

"That's right," Brittany responded to her husband's comment. "Look here…" On the next page of the book, were two sets of footprints stamped onto pieces of paper with their names on them.

"You two are identical twins, and while you aren't the same, you are more alike than anyone else, and your footprints show it."

"You kinda sound like your sister," Alvin mused. Brittany puckered her lip and squinted her eyes, swatted him on the back of the head, then turned her attention back to her two children who were still staring at the footprints.

"We really were little," Al Jr. muttered.

"Mhm," Alvin replied, rubbing the spot where Brittany hit him. "You fit into the crook of my arm perfectly."

"Wow," Alvin Jr. murmured.

They continued to look through the baby book, talking about the special moments in the twins' first couple years of their lives- their first words, their first steps, their first Christmas; all of which brought back warm thoughts of reminiscence for Alvin and Brittany, thoughts that they would soon live again.


End file.
